Sweet crackers
by Zenmai
Summary: YohXAnna this is my first story and it's a ONESHOT! well..maybe...if I get good reviews I'll make it bigger
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" Yoh ran home with the speed off the ACME roadrunner ( meep meep ) Yoh was supposed to get Anna's sweet crackers and forgot. He was spending the day with Manta and Len. Len already knew Yoh was forgetting something but kept it to himself. "Ma..Maa…Manta" Yoh panted as he was out of breath "Yes, Yoh?" The short, orange haired kid asked. "IM tired, can you carry me?" Yoh stopped and Manta kept running…straight into a trash can. "Manta!" Yoh ran over to his injured friend "Are you okay, Manta?" Yoh asked the short, short, very, very, very fucking short, THIRTEEN year old boy(god, im not even that short). "I am fine, Yoh" He smiled at his caring friend "You know, Yoh.." Manta started as he stood up. "Yes, Manta?" He asked "Well, Yoh, Anna has something in store for you" He said "IS IT AN ORANGE?" Yoh exclaimed happily.

Manta looked at him weirdly "Nnnno, Yoh, Anna has a surprise for you" he said while blushing. Yoh still didn't get it. "A surprise?" He asked again. "She wants to have sex with you! God! How do you think?" He yelled and started panting. Yoh just smiled "Out of your system?" "Yeah, thanks, Yoh" he said and felt A hand on his shoulder "Len?" He turned around and saw Anna "AAA…AAA..AANNNAAA!" He lookd like he was about to die. Anna didn't hear a damn thing.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked and then looked at Yoh who was at this moment frozen with fear "Where are your weights?" She asked as she tapped her foot on the sidewalk. They were all near a fruit stand. "I ate them to get energy" He smiled weakly "Are you kidding me?" She looked at him wide eyed. "Yes I am, I threw them away" he smiled weakly and waited for pain. "I'll get new ones, heavier ones" She said and she walked off into the store. Yoh and Manta both gave a sigh of relief. "Well, Manta, it just goes to show you that there is nothing to worry about" "Yoh, she wants you" "Gahhh" Yoh just got that.

Anna and Yoh walked home and Anna had stuffed Manta into a trash can. Yoh was anxious and worried for the first time in his life. "Yoh?" Yoh jumped up out of his skin "Yoh, what's wrong?" She asked, sounding worried. "I...I…I stepped on a tac" He lied "Yoh, take me" Yoh blushed red hot "What?" "Take me, Yoh" She said and kissed him on the lips, which tasted like oranges. He moaned softly "Anna, I want to but I-" He was cut off by another kiss "Hmmm" he purred when he hands wrapped around his waist "Lets go" He said quickly and took her hand, running off to the room they shared.

Anna and Yoh both loved each other…even though Anna was really hard on him (haha, I said "hard on") Yoh was going to show Anna what he could do without it being a shaman tournament match. "Yoh, I love you, I push you because I love you" "I know, Anna" he smiled and kissed her neck "I push you because I want you strong" "I know, Anna" He kissed her neck again "I push you because I want to have kids with you one day" "I want kids too, Anna" She looked shocked "You do?" She asked "Only with you, Anna" He smiled his goofy smile and kissed her on the lips.

"Anna, please tell me when to stop" He said, sounding serious "I wont" She said "Please, Anna?" "No" She won with the evil, icy glare that could kill a bull elephant faster than a shot gun. (Argg! My hamster just ate my finger! Yet..I will keep on with the story) He sighed and started to unzip her black tress and let it slip off her slender, sexy body, giving Yoh a hard-on instantly. Anna noticed and pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers. "A-Anna!" Was all he said before Ana took his length in her mouth fully. "A..Anna…" He moaned as he enjoyed the blonde's sucking. Anna sucked softly in him and rubbed his hips with her soft hands, sending chills in his spine "Mmm" Yoh moaned up into the heavens. The gods were jealous. "Anna..I..Im" Was all he managed to get out before he shot his loud into her mouth "Anna, im sorry" He said but Anna just swallowed and smiled "You taste very good, Yoh" She said Innocently and seductively…wow, she is good.

Yoh took his shirt off and then Anna's bra "Anna, your body is beautiful" he commented and laid her down on the bed "Yoh, your body is nothing to complain about either" She purred and let him take her panties off. Yoh couldn't believe what he was seeing, A defenseless, naked Anna. She was shivering Yoh, aren't you gonna take me?" She asked and opened her legs up to him. Yoh mounted himself on her and slid inside of her flower "Ahhh…" Anna felt real good then braced herself "Yoh, deeper" She whispered and he did as she said. He penetrated Anna's flower and she felt a sharp sting "Ah!" She closed her eyes as a few tears started forming. Yoh kissed her tears away and slid a bit deeper. It started feeling good for Anna and she thrusted herself towards Yoh and caused him to go deeper "Anna..you're so warm and wet…" He moaned and thrusted a bit faster. Anna felt as good as Yoh and went faster too. He orgasm getting closer, as well as his. Len, Horo, Manta and Ryo were all watching them through the window. "Oh my god" She moaned as she went harder on him. Yoh thrusted harder and faster and kissed her on the lips, pushing his tounge inside of her mouth "Hmmm!" She moaned and came "Yoh!" She moaned out loud. Yoh came inside of her and moaned loudly "Anna!" He collapsed on top of Anna and she wrapped her arms around him "I love you Yoh" "I love you too, Anna" "Yoh?" "Yes, Anna?" "You forgot my sweet crackers"


	2. I died?

I…bet you guys thought I died…Nope, I just got SUPER bored!!! Here's the second chapter.

"Yoh, how was last night?", Asked the really short 13 year old boy known as Manta. Yoh was sitting on a bench with a while towel on the back of his neck. He was drinking an energy drink with a label printed 'Rockstar', a dazed expression was painted on his face, not a care in the fuckin' world…"Yoh?" Manta spoke up and snapped Yoh out of his Brain Sleepies. "Yeah, Manta?" He looked down at the boy. I repeat…DOWN…."How was your night with Anna?" "My night?" FLASHBACK:

"OH GAWD YOH!!" "HMMM ANNA!!!"

AND FLASHBACK.

"Oh, yeah, it was great." He grinned, his cheeks a little red

Manta looked surprised "She didn't tape you to the ceiling fan and turn it on?" "Nope" "She didn't nail you to a cross to die for our sins?" "God no" A bright light shone in the background and Jesus came to greet them "Hey Jesus" Yoh waved "Sup homies" Jesus gave a thumbs up and walked off into the sunset "Weird" Manta rolled his eyes "So, you two had sex?" "Hmmm…"

FLASHBACK:

"YES YES YES YES!!!! MORE!!!!" "FEELS GOOD ARRRG HMMM!!!"

END FLASHBACK "Yeah"

Anna was cooking rice (Wtf?) happy she was marrying Yoh. The toilet ghost was doing perverted things to the TV, showing Hentai and Sexy things like turkeys and light bulbs. Anna didn't stop him since it was turning her on. Yoh had just gotten home and started playing video games with Jesus. Jesus threw the controller at Yoh's head and it made the sound of hallow wood getting hit "CHEATER!!" Jesus flipped him the bird and vanished. Yoh sighed "I wasn't cheating…I just got the blue turtle shell!! WASN'T MY FAULT YOU WERE IN THE FRONT!!"

Anna was giggling in the kitchen, stirring the rice (Wtf?) She looked called Yoh to dinner and Yoh ran over "Yo" "Yoh" Ryu Jumped through the room "YOOOOOO!!!" Anna and Yoh blinked for a moment and looked back at each other, shrugging. "Hey, Anna, lets have sex after dinner :D" "Okay:D"

-

END OF PART ONE 


End file.
